1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of controlling smart devices, and more particularly, to a method of intuitively controlling smart devices by quickly identifying the smart devices that a user wishes to control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Along with the prevalence of smart devices in the home or business, many ways of controlling the smart devices have been developed. One popular method of controlling smart devices relies on applications (apps) written for mobile phones or tablet computers. These apps may be limited to only being able to control smart devices manufactured by the same company that creates the corresponding apps. If a user has smart devices made by several different companies, the user may need to have several apps installed in order to be able to control all installed smart devices. Switching between apps adds extra steps to the control method, which can cause inconvenience to the user.
Also, within a given app, locating the smart device the user wishes to control can sometimes a long time since the user may need to navigate through many menus in the app or through lists of smart devices that the user has installed. Only once the correct smart device has been selected can the user begin to control the selected smart device. Consequently, the industry is in need of a more intuitive control method for allowing users to quickly and conveniently control smart devices.